<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Teamed By Bae Joohyun. by TheSinfulPen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309355">Double Teamed By Bae Joohyun.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen'>TheSinfulPen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun has TWO penises, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Girl Penis, Happy Ending, Other, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Unrealistic Sex, i'm not even ashamed, super self-indulgent tbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 06:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinfulPen/pseuds/TheSinfulPen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>God went all out when crafting the perfection that is Bae Joohyun. Beauty, intelligence, body and... two cocks.</p><p>Yes, you read it right, folks. Two cocks.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Teamed By Bae Joohyun.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings, as per usual: Futanari/G!P, obviously. Unrealistic sex scenes (yes, I'm going there again), rivals to lovers trope, some slight humor and SEULRENE, obviously. This became a small chaptered fic, I want to stretch the rivalry a little and add a flavor of slowburn-ish stuff. This is my first on both tropes, so I'm gonna have some fun. I hope you have some fun, too.</p><p> </p><p>Crossposted to AFF.<br/>Twitter is @Sicckgirl</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zeus himself didn’t have two penises but he sure fucked like a damned bastard, not even Priapus got that kind of luck and he was cursed! So, in a sense, Bae Joohyun surpasses Zeus himself in her sexual prowess. And that upsets Kang Seulgi a great deal.</p><p> </p><p>You see, Bae Joohyun was the perfect woman in Seulgi's eyes. Smart, polite, somehow badass, gorgeous and gifted with two cocks. Two delicious, thick, functional cocks that had the repressed and uptight Seulgi crossing her legs and scowling in frustration as her pussy throbbed. She denied herself the taste and denied herself the mere thoughts that shrouded her mind in the middle of class. </p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, she always seemed to be a step ahead of Seulgi in all kinds of aspects. Good grades? Joohyun was ahead for just a measly point. Good looks? Well, they were both up on the same pedestal but it was Joohyun’s gift that put her above everyone else and Seulgi was stubbornly convinced that everyone much preferred Joohyun -- not realizing they treat her as a show freak at times -- thus she’s winning. But that was only it, though Seulgi didn’t see it that way. Their creativity was at the same extraordinary range, branching out towards more specific areas; their passion for art was tantamount for their desire to live to tell tales and to make art for the world that was lost in its mundane cycles. Joohyun’s art was calming and abstract while Seulgi’s was direct, detailed and explosive. A yin and yang, a balance, that the world required.</p><p> </p><p>Enemies? More or less, both genius art students and somehow not friends despite having met each other time and time again since Middle School and being -- technically -- soulmates. No, Seulgi does NOT have two vaginas, though there is a confirmed case already, but Seulgi was not blessed by the bizarre artistry of God. Instead, they were soulmates in a deeper sense that they both hadn't fathomed, yet. Their synergy together could be potent.</p><p> </p><p>Now in college, their rivalry seemed to only grow. Seulgi works hard to surpass Joohyun and seems to fail every now and then, while Joohyun…</p><p> </p><p>Well, Joohyun is less adamant on this whole rivalry. Again, the entirety of the University likes this rivalry they both have going on, but it’s a phantom rivalry at best. It's, in essence, a rivalry created and imposed by the students, that only exist in their eyes; those blind don't see it, those who don't care don't understand it. Surely, Joohyun can envy Seulgi in some aspects. Her entire body and face is nothing short of structural magnificence, sculpted by the finest artists; the way she moves with her graceful body was stunning (ballet HAS been her passion for quite some time before College), which was a strange dazzling contrast to her dynamism when drawing and sculpting. Basically, Seulgi had a balance that Joohyun wanted to embrace. She was (or felt) far too calm, you see, not enough power or frenzy. Interestingly enough, even if she didn’t ‘compete’ with Seulgi per se, just by looking at the girl she felt that fever, that vigor inspiring her entire body and mind into motion. </p><p> </p><p>Let’s get it out of the way, Joohyun felt an indescribable passion for Seulgi while Seulgi felt an abstract lump of emotions towards Joohyun, but neither understood their feelings. Neither understood the chemistry that pulled them together towards the same career, neither understood what was that inspired the other to do BETTER. Seulgi pushed hard to match Joohyun (and succeeded sometimes) or even surpass her with what little tools she had been given while Joohyun felt her muse and balance come on when she stares and remembers Seulgi.</p><p> </p><p>More succinctly, Seulgi envies Joohyun, Joohyun envies Seulgi. And if they both could shut up for once second -- no, if they could just TALK to each other without being snarky -- they would learn from each other and get to know each other a little deeper. Joohyun would know that Seulgi feels insecure about her eyelashes just like Joohyun feels about her eyebrows; Seulgi would know that Joohyun feels an immense amount of pressure whenever she creates a piece -- be it choreography, painting or sculpture --, and they both would know that they mutually enjoy the beautiful hyped intricacies of eurobeat and old school hip-hop. They would know that they both share similar childhood memories, similar discoveries and lessons that they could find useful. Two absolute soulmates that were obnoxiously oblivious to one another. </p><p> </p><p>My dearest readers, I know what you feel. It frustrates me as well, but I’m proud to announce that it took them some time but they finally got there.</p><p> </p><p>[ ♦ ]</p><p> </p><p>Kang Seulgi begrudgingly glanced at Joohyun when she walked by in school, but boy did she have those nasty, raunchy, erotic dreams every other morning. That was part of her frustrations, to dream of someone who she should despise. Untenable! Preposterous! But who said she shouldn’t? She said it, she said it to herself, it was by herself and now only she adheres by that ludicrous rule. And we already know this little one is stubborn.</p><p> </p><p>The poor tigress woke up with that throbbing sensation on her pussy, clinging to her sheets for dear life like she was about to climax. And she was! But she climaxed in pure frustration when her own dreams edged the hell out of her and left that annoying ache and that tantalizingly slickness. The steamy sex was cut short by the golden glow of the sun, which was only tampered by the clear yellow curtain that made the room glow with optimistic energy. Optimistic energy that Seulgi could really use a bit of. The paintings hung on the wall, pristine and only slightly crooked, a good chunk of them seemed to mock Seulgi and her celibacy for a moment while the others looked at her compassionately. </p><p> </p><p>Old paintings from the Greek with naked bodies, attractively human chubby flesh being grabbed by a dominant, coarsed hand all with the finishing touch: poetic poses that would hurt anyone that tried to replicate them. It was daring her to let go of her inner desires, coaxing her to break her own spell against one specific individual, which even the paintings found ridiculous as well. Other paintings did not tease Seulgi, but rather encouraged her to return to her zen zone, without prejudice and without strong opinions. Beautiful landscapes with glowing dark blue and purple mixtures, the moon full and shining, reflecting against the water and the detailed ripples ever soothing.</p><p> </p><p>What a mixture of emotions to start the morning.</p><p> </p><p>But there was ONE more defining emotion to be had.</p><p> </p><p>Anxiety.</p><p> </p><p>Groggily, she palmed around for her phone on the bedside table, almost knocking it off the table, before she successfully grabbed it. Just in time to feel her emergency alarm vibrate and blare close to her face, making her jump and almost drop the phone. She figured that would be the first alarm of the day, the one alarm that let her know that she could give herself a nice hot shower, a breakfast to satiate her voracious appetite and to neatly arrange her books to her bags with all the aesthetics on point. But she was squinting a bit much, the sun far too bright for it to be early. The panic started to rise, and it rose to its peaks when she finally read the message of this alarm: </p><p> </p><p>“LATE FOR CLASS, KANG.”</p><p> </p><p>Her heart now raced for several different reasons.</p><p> </p><p>She jetted off the bed with a horrified banshee screech, her legs tangled by the sheets that coiled and clung to her with lethargy. She didn’t even have her eyes fully open when she hurried to the bathroom and started the flash morning routine of cleansing face, teeth and eyebrows. If we were to be a camera in her apartment we would probably see her dashing from one place to the other with one sandal on, inside out T-shirt and actual clean blue jeans that she put on well. All that is missing is the toast on her mouth and the opening monologue. </p><p> </p><p>“I knew it, I knew I shouldn’t have jogged so late,” Seulgi mumbled to herself, feeling the slight bit of soreness palpitating in her sides as she jogged without proper breathing, trying to cut as much distance as possible from her dorm to the classroom with only two minutes before the class starts. It could take a while to get there, roughly ten minutes. </p><p> </p><p>Wait…</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi stopped dead in her tracks then looked down, realizing two things. She could’ve taken her skateboard and she left her phone by the bed. Gosh dang it! She looked back and saw that her dorm was too far away to go back, so she groaned and continued forward. Back in the dorm the phone idly vibrated with a message from her best friend Seungwan, who was essentially screaming through text messages.</p><p> </p><p>‘KANG SEULGI, GET HERE RIGHT NOW.’<br/>
‘YOU’RE LATE.’<br/>
‘I HAVE SOME YOGURT WITH CEREAL FOR YOUR BREAKFAST BUT GET HERE RIGHT NOW I DON’T CARE.’</p><p> </p><p>As always she was incredibly thoughtful and supportive, texting her again and again to make sure she gets there in time. For two reasons: She was her best friend, and because Bae Joohyun was nude right in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>And Seungwan knew that things would get interesting.</p><p> </p><p>[ ♦ ]</p><p> </p><p>This was the day that sparked their whole metamorphosis and it started by Bae Joohyun nude modelling for the class. </p><p> </p><p>Why? Well, Mrs. Kwon always felt the need to bring freshness and a challenge to her sketching sessions and it just so happens that she was oddly enthralled by Joohyun’s particularities. No, she is not trying to hit on Joohyun, but rather she feels a very pure curiosity about the way it looks and how to plaster that on canvas correctly. To draw normal human bodies was compelling, but to draw the special human bodies was equally flabbergasting; to draw the extraordinary and to celebrate the different was always encouraged in class. Mrs. Kwon didn’t stare with lewd fascination or with any desire for sensual exploration, after all it was just -- though, not just -- two penises. It was a challenge, a fresh one, for her students. </p><p> </p><p>As an artist herself, Joohyun understood that the naked body was just another facet of nature, nothing to be ashamed of. As Park Sooyoung, her friend, had said: ‘Definitely NOTHING to be ashamed of.’ And as supportive as always, Sooyoung gave her two thumbs up and a nice eyebrow wiggle after seeing the gift herself. </p><p> </p><p>So, as the model, Joohyun laid down nude in front of the class and posed, feeling comfortable and as human as possible. The room was at a nice temperature, the concentrated look on the students -- brows furrowed and lifted at times, nose scrunched because some forgot their glasses -- was strangely nice, and a comfortable pose kept her body relaxed and gorgeous. Everything was perfect, until Joohyun caught a glimpse of the hamster, that is Son Seungwan, concentrating on her sketching. There was nothing wrong with her or anything, but the connection came late.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan equals Seulgi, and--.</p><p> </p><p>The door abruptly opened with a slightly disheveled and panting Kang Seulgi blasting off apologies quicker than anything before she finally stopped, hushed by Mrs. Kwon who was standing behind the artists. She looked like she woke up late, tripped a few times on her way to class and didn’t even get to eat breakfast.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a little late, but please take a seat,” she very softly says, coaxing Seulgi to not break the inspired classmates and to keep the atmosphere silent and light.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun’s eyes widen more and more and they reach zenith by the time Seulgi’s foxy pair of eyes land on hers as she’s walking by. Suddenly, everything is slow and smooth like a dancer stretching to warm up. Intricate, careful but this felt a lot more detailed. In a second, Seulgi’s eyes connected fiercely into hers and snaked downwards, even beyond the supple breast and unto the very noticeable gift. Flaccid, one on top of the other just idly resting. It was just like the people have been gossiping about. It was an intricate picture to paint. And Seulgi’s eyes lingered there for a second. </p><p> </p><p>A second too long, Seulgi said in her head, feeling the red tint burning hot on her cheek now creeping up to her big ears. Anyone who were to look at Seulgi and pay attention to her would notice this obvious flustered look on her. Seulgi, a prodigious artist that has never felt embarrassment or ashamed in front of any nude artist, happened to feel embarrassed in front of her rival. Who would’ve thunk it! Well, we thunked it for sure. She turned away with a frown and shook her head, trying to shake the image off her head. She sat down in front of her work station and--.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bit late,” Seungwan whispered out the very moment Seulgi’s little butt hit the stool. Still focusing but multitasking. “Why didn’t you answer the phone?”</p><p> </p><p>“I left it back in the dorm and I didn’t walk back to get it,” Seulgi mumbled back, clearing her throat a little and ignoring Mrs. Kwon’s pointed look, a look that begged for silence for the class. A polite look that could kill every ounce of defiance.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan sighed and shook her head, as if exasperated. But we all know that deep down inside this cheeky hamster was smiling from ear to ear, like an image fading of a mischievous, cupid-like angel that committed its crime perfectly and without trace. Content with its mischief, it slipped away without notice.</p><p> </p><p>With the silence and the harmony restored in the creative space, Mrs. Kwon smiled accomplished and Seulgi was frozen with her eyes traveling every intricate detail of Joohyun’s milky smooth leg. It was recently shaven, almost glowing with the sunlight caressing that tender skin. Her hips and curves were so stunning to the eye, so hard to copy on canvas, but something worth to try. The meaty thighs so muscular and biteable, then right next to it was the fascinating anomaly accompanied by the squishable stomach that was quite underrated at the moment. Those two cocks were flaccid, but looked so thick, one of them even looked longer than the other but it could just be the position, the balls were just for one cock -- which was something that Seulgi was wondering about -- and they were just as normal as anything else on her body. One above the other and no one was batting an eyelash, or maybe they did once upon a time but Seulgi was not there to know the approving looks her arch-nemesis was receiving.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, arch-nemesis. More like arch-me-nemesis.</p><p> </p><p>… Oh, c'mon, man. It was stupid but that was funny--. Fine, moving on.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi gulped upon noticing she had been fixed too much on Joohyun’s cocks (sounds weird saying that out loud seriously) rather than beginning to sketch and by the corner of her eye she could almost see Mrs. Kwon stifling a soft giggle and moving on forward to look over the next student. Was she laughing at Seulgi’s obvious trance? Was it because all the students today seemed to have that same buffering moment before they start sketching? Seulgi couldn’t tell, but she didn’t like that prospect. This was her enemy! Her enemy with pale skin that looked like needed a few kisses and caresses, her enemy with the very lovely breast with perky nipples, her enemy with the finely sculpted collarbone. Her enemy which now everyone stared at and drew, perhaps with mild fascination hidden between the serious looks. A vile sensation brewed from her stomach and crept to her heart, a twinge of jealousy now aching amongst it. Everyone gawked at her and they should not but Seulgi didn’t understand what she was jealous about, exactly.</p><p> </p><p>‘Focus, Kang,’ her mind warned herself, yanking back from her delirious adventure around Joohyun’s body. This was just like any other art class with a nude model, there was nothing to be embarrassed about, nothing to be ashamed of. </p><p> </p><p>Nothing to be so awed by, right?</p><p> </p><p>The flustered, stubborn woman began to sketch with patience and sheer love for art, trying to ignore the fact that these toes, calves, thighs and cocks belonged to her enemy. Yes, this was just another body from any other human in the world! Just a normal human body in this extraordinary world of ours. The body Seulgi could envision having or hugging, the body she could admire for hours--.</p><p> </p><p>Deliberately leaving the genitals for last turned out to be quite a ride, especially when finally Seulgi focused on them and… huh. They looked different than what she was used to sketching, obviously, but not because of the double whammy. She blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, squinting back at the two cocks and realizing that they were not as flaccid as they were a moment ago. Or as they should be. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, dear.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi gulped upon realizing what everyone in the room seemed to be ignoring for now, as they were now fixated on other details. Oh and, unlike Seulgi, they drew the flaccid genitals and had moved on to the underrated and tender pair of breast, or the very piercing eyes. Or in Seungwan’s case? The knees, she could not--for the life of her--get the knees to look correctly. But that is besides the point.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Seulgi felt lost and confused, unable to know where to start with the growing shaft, discerning the way the balls stood there idly waiting while the cocks twitched, invigorated by some unknown motive, growing stronger together. It was so fascinating that they both seemingly could get hard at the same time, almost at the same rate. Save for the subtle difference in rhythm in their twitches, both cocks were nearly identical and worked the same kind of way. The stubborn Kang would never admit it, but she had always wondered about the logic and the science behind this anomaly.</p><p> </p><p>While Joohyun’s blood was flowing to her cocks, Seulgi could feel her own blood flowing in all different directions on her body. North, East, West and… South, way South. I’d say deep into the south forest. Her legs automatically closed together and attempted to conceal -- as if visible -- the growing arousal she was unable to stop. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh,” Seulgi hummed and looked around. Mrs. Kwon was advising another student before she noticed Seulgi calling over to her.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kwon gave her a confused look and a shrug, not moving.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi discreetly pointed at the… two growing cocks from behind her canvas. She knew her manners towards the nude models in their class, pointing would be rude, saying it out loud would raise comments, acknowledging it could be uncomfortable, and usually no one cared if these kind of things happen, much like when the model falls asleep. Seulgi generally didn’t care but today she felt increasingly… bothered, to put it one way.</p><p> </p><p>Helplessly, the monolid girl was hunched more behind her canvas, shrugging in question.</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kwon succinctly gestured to continue with a soft smile and a nod of her head. ‘This is okay, it happens, just go along!’</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p> </p><p>She straightened back up and breathed, her hand steady but strangely vigorous. With the pencil she drew what she shyly observed, ignoring its size and thickness and how appetizing it looked, ignoring the way both of the tips started to drool ever so slightly, slowly just dripping down--.</p><p> </p><p>Sweet jesus.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi was visibly flushed, her eyes fixed on the canvas and only glancing for a millisecond. But that was more than enough for Joohyun, who was also turning red. Unlike Seulgi, the red on her cheeks was quite apparent in stark contrast to her pale complexion, but much like with her two growing shafts, no one seemed to either care or notice. The soft tickling all over her body made her nipples subtly ache with need for touch and tugs, her cocks both grew and unleashed waves of warmth all over, the throbbing very real but virtually unnoticeable. Goddamn Kang Seulgi, her annoying, stubborn, cute little face. The moment she laid her eyes on her naked body and kept staring without doing a single thing… That was the moment she felt her heart racing; her resting libido now alarmed and eager to stay for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>Seulgi glanced.</p><p> </p><p>Stayed there for a second longer than she should have.</p><p> </p><p>Then looked away with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun did not know how to feel; she wanted the dumb bear to stare longer, to stare more, but at the same time she felt her cock twitching and the other one followed along shortly with an even more powerful throb. It was drooling more, the pre-cum down oozing out of the tip and lazily smearing down to the table, staining the blanket placed beneath. That ought to answer the million reasons why she should not, milion of unrelated reasons mounting up to it. She gulped and tried to keep her mind away from it, tried to ignore the other look of the very professional students who schooled their expressions.</p><p> </p><p>She was certain it would go down in a moment. Right? When the clock’s handle finally striked the beginning of the new hour, Joohyun heaved out a sigh of relief. The class was done, a bit unceremoniously.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s enough for today class,” Mrs. Kwon began the usual end-of-class speech, reminding the hasty students to do their assignments, continue working hard and that they could ask her anything.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile the sea of words flowed and crashed towards her ears, Joohyun understood none of them. Instead, her body slowly moved after the unusual stillness for what seemed to be an eternity (in reality just a couple of fast-passing hours) and her eyes were stubbornly fixated on the flustered Kang Seulgi, who was haphazardly shoving everything into her bag and getting more than ready to the fuck away as fast as she could. Hell, Seungwan barely stood up from her stool (also sore) when Seulgi just dashed past her and out of the class, clutching her bag to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Seungwan was literally left there frozen, before she sighed and slumped down. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Mrs. Kwon said next to Joohyun, waking her up from her trance and draping a thick wool blanket on top of her protruding cocks. It startled Joohyun, which made Mrs. Kwon smile and give her a pat in the head. A bit endearing, but perhaps not the best thing to do at the moment. “You okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun looked at the charming Mrs. Kwon with that motherly smile, as if the woman was not at all bothered by this obscene display in the slightest. Her once-jet black hair now had silver streaks that somehow looked cool, even more with the rejuvenating bob cut. The mole under her eye distinctive and familiar, almost calming. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so embarrassed. Still, she pressed down on her cocks to keep the twitching, tell-tale bulge more concealed.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to be embarrassed about, that happens sometimes,” Mrs. Kwon giggled, watching the rest of the students filter out until the room is quiet and empty with just the two of them. Leaning against the table with her hands on the table, she continued. “When I was in your position, I saw a few boners in my body painting projects.”</p><p> </p><p>Joohyun pouted a little bit, frowning a bit at the idea. If this happened during modeling alone? She can’t imagine being the body painting model. “That settles my decision on ‘Body painting’ projects.”</p><p> </p><p>Mrs. Kwon laughed softly, shaking her head. “I’ll give you a break, you look like you need it,” she stands up and straightens up, walking away as she spoke. “Just rest easy, I don’t think you’ll be seeing more classes with Seulgi for today.”</p><p> </p><p>“W-What?” </p><p> </p><p>And Mrs. Kwon left the classroom, closing the door behind her without any more words.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>